


Words Are Very Unnecessary (They Can Only Do Harm)

by revenblue



Series: [collection] but you keep spinning 'round me just the same [16]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Closet Sex, Drabble, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 11:43:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13410540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenblue/pseuds/revenblue
Summary: It was Heinz's idea. It's Heinz who ruins it. It's you who's going to lose out on another day off.Worth it.





	Words Are Very Unnecessary (They Can Only Do Harm)

**Author's Note:**

> Edit Sep 4 2018: decided the rating was probably too low, bumped it up for safety. I don't know how to tell where the edges of a T rating are (in either direction).

"Shh, Perry the Platypus," Heinz whispers, in the tiny OWCA supply closet you've crammed yourselves into, face pressed into the soft fur of your neck. "Before they _hear_ us."

You nod, silent even as Heinz's deft fingers brush over every sensitive spot until you squirm. You have no intention of being heard, not after last time. The expressions on your superiors' faces...

And yet here you are again, tempting fate.

One flick of your tail later and you're straddling Heinz's hips, grinding slowly, a smirk on your bill. A quiet whimper escapes his throat-

And the door slams open. Busted.

**Author's Note:**

> ...Well. Guess I don't have to finish those other two (abandoned) wips any more XD  
>  ~~It's better this way. Less wips to distract me from my other wips.~~
> 
> Title comes from Enjoy the Silence by Depeche Mode, specifically [Mike Shinoda's remix](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ofrB6OCSsgk) because. Well. I'm predictable XD


End file.
